Pteranodon Nublarensis
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the pteranodon “ the masters of the heavens and skies.” Pteranodon is an inmense pterosaur with a head up to 2 meters long. On its four legs, it is slightly taller than the average man. This spectacular animal was the second pterosaur to be cloned by InGen; there are rumors that suggest two species were recreated, but this was never confirmed. They live in family groups in which all the adults protect the young; these are very voracious and learn to fly quite quickly. They feed mostly on fish that they catch while flying low over water. However, the captive Pteranodons in Jurassic world developed a fondness for other kinds of meat. Breed: pteranodon Nublarensis Full Name: Pteranodon Abominables Nublarensis Location And Era: North America, Late cretaceous period Lifespan: 26 years Status: Critically Endangered Population: 3 Individuals Top Speed: They can fly at speeds of 37 mph straight and 55 mph if diving. Ecological Niche: large flying carnivore Average Height: 6 feet Average wingspan: '''26-33 feet '''Average Weight: '''70 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they live in large flocks. Vocalization: squawks scream screeches and coos. Diet: Piscivore/Carnivore; fish, lizards, cats and other small animals. Their also nest raiders and eat hatchings. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And now mainland Habitat: Since their escaped, they can now be found flying freely around swamps and waterways, such as the the Lagoon. these Pterosaurs can be seen roaming all other the island but they Frequent large bodies of water where hunt for fish the pteranodons nests are located in the Aviary or in the cliffs in the mountains. On Isla Nublar these graceful titans used to live in the aviary but now they can be found living it up Las Vegas. DNA Interpolation: (87.8%) pure pteranodon longicepia DNA (9.2%) komado dragon DNA and (3%) african reed frog DNA Predators: pterandons are to either to fast or to big to be taken down by most dinosaurs but crocodiles can sneak up on the Pterosaurs and the Mosasaurus are able to Snatch these pteranodons from the sky. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, E. Coli, Tuberculosis, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Salmonella and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: pteranodon nests are sometimes in the high mountain areas. where they can overview the island from high points. During the breeding season, males establish the best locations on rocky outcrops near the coast from where they call and display to the females which soar overhead. The males compete with each other with screeching and head-bobbing, showing off their elaborate crests. Beak-sparring between individuals over space is common. Generally it is the largest males with the most impressive crests which attract the most females. They lay only 3 eggs in one season but they take much care for their youngs. Their impressive size is enough to keep most predators away. since their nest are in the mountains they use sky to their Advantage against egg thieves and predators. Females lay their eggs in nests at high altitudes where the young are safer from ground-dwelling predators. The infants are voracious from birth and are quite nimble on the ground. It generally takes them 3 to 4 years to grow completely and learn to fly. Both parents are attentive, and will bring them dead prey at first before the young grow older and larger, then they are able to chase and use “pack behaviour” to kill. During the nesting period large colonies of females congregate in large, noisy, crowded communities to lay their eggs on cliffs near the sea, often so close to each other that their wings virtually touch. However the females endure this seemingly uncomfortable practice without complaint, and aside from the occasional quarrel, they are generally respectful of each others’ space. Nesting in a community has its advantage in that it is safer than nesting alone - an individual Pteranodon nesting in plain sight is more exposed than one who is hidden amongst many others. Summary: Despite their incredible lightness, Pteranodon has tremendous strenght and can lift great weights with its talons. They are also more resistant than they look. Males have slightly larger crests than females but other than that both sexes are almost identical. Pteranodon has no scales like dinosaurs, and its skin has been described as similar to a mammal's, but without hair. It is a great flyer and can soar or flap its wings without any problems; when flying straight it can reach speeds of 34 mph and has an unexpected maneuverability in such a large animal. On land, it isn´t very fast but not as clumsy as it could be thought. These animals have excellent eyesight and hearing but bad sense of smell; they are noisy and produce several loud screams that can be heard from the distance.They have been reported to hunt fishes miles away even on other smaller islands but they seem always to come back To Isla Nublar. Research has shown that this is the reason because the breeding grounds happen to be on the island coasts. Pteranodon was recreated by InGen a second time for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. These new clones were more close to the original animal, lacking teeth having, the bat-like wing membrane that their cloned precursors had, correctly shaped beaks instead of hooked beaks, and the females lacked crests that were the size of the males. However, they still could use their feet to grab objects like the clones. Their bodies were gray with their heads being either dark red or blue and had an orange wing membrane. Even though most of are celebrity assets created are female, are more numerous assets have both males and females like are masrani pteranodons. The Jurassic world Pteranodons proved to be very smart but they could never be trained. Jurassic World’s pterosaurs displayed uncharacteristic levels of aggression toward humans. Paleontologists and animal behaviorists agree these particular pterosaurs would likely not have displayed such behavior in the wild. Millions of years ago, they lived along the shorelines of oceans, hunting large prehistoric fish and small dinosaurs. However, at Jurassic World, they were contained inside an aviary that was not at all tailored to their needs and behaviors. The body of water accessible to them was far too small, and their food was supplied to them, depriving them of much-needed exercise gained from hunting in open spaces. When freed from their enclosure, they instinctually flocked toward the nearest and biggest body of water in order to collect food for nesting. Unfortunately, this led them to the heavily-trafficked main boardwalk of the park. Though this incident was undoubtedly a tragedy, it was not the fault of the pterosaurs – it was caused by a human lack of research and empathy, and has resulted in widespread negative sentiment toward carnivores. With it’s powerful wings and soaring ability, The pteranodons range out are pteranodon‘s range outside the aviary would extend over 1,500 km, enabling it to hunt far off Isla Nublar given the chance. As it was the pteranodon, that they dive down to grab their prey with their feet or mouth as it smore accurately since their feet is unable to grab objects for shirt time as it drops their prey that far to heavy over 100lbs. They are able to dive under water grab fish or something else in the water. The Pteranodons have a much greater body mass them their prehistoric counterparts, weighing 500-600 lbs. instead of 70 lbs. They're also much more intelligent. It is suggested that InGen probably wanted the Pteranodons to perform tricks in shows and this therefore enhanced their intelligence. The Pteranodon of Isla Nublar is considerably bigger than its Cretaceous ancestor, with a wingspan of over 30 feet across, leathery skin instead of the pyncofibres found in other pterosaurs, and long, strong hind legs with four-clawed feet suitable for grasping. The chest is considerably bulkier than that of a natural Pteranodon, perfect for supporting strong arm muscles, and the beak is slightly curved downwards, almost like the blade of a scythe, and is stocked with dozens and dozens of small razor-sharp teeth. these large, ubiquitous pterosaurs are found all across the island, but prefer to live around large bodies of water where they can dive for fish. They're also surprisingly good swimmers, 'flying' underwater like a reptilian manta ray, but these Pteranodon are by no means docile towards humans - they can and will carry off prey as large as deer to drop to their deaths on the ground far below. Pteranodon was the first Pterosaur cloned at the park. It is a massive animal, its wings if spread out, could reach the front and back of a school bus. It is the most iconic Pterosaur ever and the most popular flying animal in the park. When on all fours it is about as tall as an average man. There were problems when cloning this animal, like keeping it in its enclosure. These problems were solved by placing high towers with avoidance beacons that stretch over a long range in the air. This created a sort of areal fence that kept the Pteranodons in. It has a 2 meter long head adorned with a large crest. They live in nesting colonies and are very protective of their young. They will attack anything in their territory they as as a threat; including humans. Their young are voracious and need food frequently to keep alive. Pteranodon mostly eats fish from the coast but will eat other things too. They are occasional scavengers and are not an unusual sight at leftover kills. They have the ability to pick up things as heavy, or heavier than their own weight. It is an amazing flyer and is capable of powered flight. They have eyesight comparable to that of an eagle's and have horrible sense of smell. They do not attack larger herbivorous dinosaurs and can coexist with them peacefully. They are capable of crashing a helicopter or balloon so maximum security was a must for the enclosure. This animal is easily scared by large theropods and is sometimes preyed upon by them but will kill small carnivores. This animal is able to fly surprisingly long distances without resting. the pteranodon is the biggest pterosaur on the park. pteranodons very dangerous to humans because they see us as food. Its strong beak and huge talons are as impressive as dangerous and he can easily lift a human of the ground. The males are slightly bigger than the females and more brightly coloured. It was difficult for InGen to keep them under control, because they need to fly and need huge areas. The best solution would have been to let them fly free over the island, but this wasn’t an option because they would have attacked the humans. They decided to build a huge bird cage on isla nublar, this cage was set along the coast. However it soon turned out that this wasn’t a good idea. They also seemed to get very stressed because when they can fly around like they would have done in freedom. They seem to stay at the island, they have every been reports of the animals were never seen far more than a few miles away from the island. On Isla nublar they sometimes live in the high mountains where no predator can reach them. These animals were bred in the same cage where the Dimorphodon live. Reports from InGen scientists noted that the two species seem to be kindly to each other. They wouldn't attack or harrass each other. the pterandons are very dangerous to humans because they see us a food supply. Its strong beak and huge talons are as impressive as dangerous and he can easily lift a human of the ground. a few people were killed, after they went into the territory of these flying reptiles. pteranodon nests in high mountain areas. where they can overview the area from high points. It was difficult for InGen to keep them under control, becasue they need to fly and need huge areas. The best solution would have been to let them fly free over the island, but this wasn’t a good idea because they would just attack the humans. They decided to build a huge aviary, this cage was set near a mountain range. However it soon turned out, that this wasn't a good way. After the breakout the pteranodons were extremely aggressive and attacked everyone. They also seemed to be very stressed because they couldnt fly like they would have done in freedom and they didn’t have a large enough water source. Ather the incident They seem to stay at the island, but after mount Sibo erupted their have been reports that these animals were seen on the mainland miles from their island. this amazing flying asset has a 20 ft. wingspan and flies in squadron formation with others, presenting a terrifying front to prey. Pteranodons tend to roost in groups, often near cliffsides, making it easier for them to catch the wind with their wide wings. Though toothless, Pteranodons have sharp, pointed beaks and strong, grasping feet that are useful for snatching prey of the ground. The odd-looking point on this asset’s head is called a crest. Males usually have more colorful crest than females. the Aviary jurassic world’s enormous, glassed-in sanctuary is home to the pteranodons And Dimorphodons, the only creatures in our park who fly. This high-security, built in 2004, was designed to exceed safety standards. The Aviary features indoor pools stocked with fish, as well as nests and thermal air currents that let these soaring predators coast on outstretched wings. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: as mount Sibo erupted, HUNDREDS and HUNDREDS of these large pterosaurs escaped the island and now they are roaming across the pacific ocean, eating fish, lizards, cats and other small animals. And now there are sightings in Las Vegas of giant flying birds. Category:Pterosaur Category:Pterosaurs Category:Survivors